Mirror's Edge: Alternate Ending
by swaggers
Summary: My alternate ending of Mirror's Edge. The first chapter doesn't end the story, it actually continues on. Just read and Enjoy PLZ!
1. Death for Nothing

Faith ran up to the roof just like she was supposed to. She walked up the staircase and there he was. A bird, few blues and Kate.

"Hello, Faith."

"Jacknife." She said. That's all she could say. "How could you-"

"Attitudes like that!" Jacknife pulled his gun closer to Kate's head. "Well that's exactly how I could."

"Why us? We're no threat!" Jacknife smiled. "You don't remember?" He walked up to Faith with Kate's arm in his fist. "This is payback."

"For..... what?" Faith backed up from Jacknife only forcing him to move forward. "That one date we had. The one where you dumped me."

"That? That was.... so.... long ago! Let it go!"

"Why should I?" Jacknife gave her a wicked smile. He threw Kate to the ground and she let out a shriek. Jack shot her in her head twice and she was dead. He dropped his gun to the floor and looked back up to Faith. "Back then, EVERYTHING I did was for you. I killed for you. I ran for you. I breathed for you. I thought about you every day and you dumped me."

"Jacknife I-"

"No excuses." He grabbed her arm tightly in his fist and threw Faith to the ground. She rolled to the helicopter where she was stopped by a cop. She looked up to him and even though she couldn't see his face through his mask, she knew he was smiling. Faith stood up but was knocked back down by Jacknife who was now standing right in front of her.

"You're confused." Jack pulled Faith off of the ground. "Lemme help you." He tossed her into the helicopter. She was soon floating in the air and before she left she glanced at her sister who had blood dripping from her head. _"Kate,"_

"No." Faith said with an upset look on her face. "I'm not afraid of you. You can't hurt me."

"We'll see." Jacknife swung his fist at her but missed. Faith threw her leg into the air kicked his face. Faith quickly scooted to give him a punch but he pulled out a rifle in that split second and shot her.

"For your own good." Faith fell out of the helicopter. Blood dripped from her chest right where her heart was. Death stared her in the eyes and laughed.

_"Merc died, Kate died, I'm dying." _Faith's eyes closed shut and she fell to the concrete floor. She was dead. Jacknife killed her. And not one moment afterwards did he feel guilty.


	2. Faith's Survival

Two weeks past since Faith was revived. An odd man had done it, he wasn't very rude but wasn't super friendly either.

"Can I go now?" Faith asked. Most of her body was metal parts, half of her face was metal. She looked like a cyborg, but also like a serious threat. "I need to leave."

"You do not."

"YES I DO."

"You are not to leave without an inspection to the full standards."

"What?"

The man sighed. "You are going to be inspected. An inspection to see whether your body is healthy or not."

Faith rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She remained on the table she was sitting on. Her hands went to her face as her elbows were on her legs. _"With this horrid look, Jacknife would probably be full of fear."_

"Please, sit still." The man injected a needle into her metal arm (left) and she felt nothing. The man took another needle and sucked some of her blood from her. He tapped it onto an advanced computer. "Vital signs fine, guess you're free to go."

"Thanks." Faith said not to generously. "And..... I never got your name..."

"Chad." He walked up to her and shook her hand. Only then she noticed his features. Slightly toned body, nice facial features, soft looking hair, he almost looked.... handsome. Faith walked out of the door. Or gate. The place was like an evil castle. Ran by a geeky man. Who was almost handsome.....

"Jacknife." Faith said angrily. The cool wind made a slight noise when it hit her metal body. "I'm comin for you."

*SCENE CHANGE*

Jack sat at his desk. His house was large and empty. Nobody to share it with. He was alone and that pleased him. But all Jacknife could do now was sit alone with his thoughts.

_"Did I kill her for a reason? Or did I do it for anger?"_

The thoughts irritated him so he continued to do his work. Suddenly, Jack's front door fell to the ground. He quickly stood up to defend himself, but he saw no one there. "Hello?"

"I see you." A whisper said in the air. Jacknife immediately recognized her voice. "Faith?"

"Confused?" Faith crept up behind him and grabbed his neck. "I bet you are." Faith threw him to a wall and Jacknife got a good look at the woman who was once dead. "How.... How are you here I killed you!"

"You see me. Half my body is metal. You see that." Faith walked up to Jack. "I don't understand, why are you.... Who....."

"Someone revived me. Believe it or not..."

"I can't honestly." Jacknife said trying to sound friendly. "Quit it. I know you're afraid. But you're too late for the niceness. You're going to die and there's nothing you can do."

"C'mon there's gotta be another option!" Faith folded her half metal arms together. "Fine. Here are your options. You can either get killed and I can take every organ I need and you give me every piece of flesh my body craves, or you can become my slave forever."

"WHAT?"

"Alright then. Death it is."

"Wait no.... I..... I'll...."

"No. This is payback for killing me."

"Kinda sounds odd since your right here....."

"Enough!" Faith swung her fist at Jacknife and her metal fist hit his cheek hard enough to allow blood to leak from it. Faith was about to take another swing but she decided to take a step back. "Go ahead and choose then."

"Then.... I guess I wanna be.... your...."

"Alright then." Faith grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him back outside. "Where are we going?"

"Not sure." She whispered. "What? What do you mean you're not sure?" Jacknife said to her. Faith shot him a look that meant 'shut up I know what I'm talking about'. Jack looked to the floor. She was bare foot, but her feet were almost completely metal. Jacknife almost felt bad for her. _"I did this to her. Me." _

"Listen here Jack. We're about to go somewhere you're probably not comfortable with. I suggest you shut up and follow me."

"Just what I've been doing then." Faith took Jacknife back to the same creepy castle looking mansion she was revived in. The doors swung open when she walked in. "Chad." Faith said in the silent air. Chad walked up to her. "What is it you're needing of?"

"I have..... nowhere to....."

"Fine. I accept. You may stay. But your friend leaves."

"He can't. He can just be your slave."

"Life?"

"Life."

Jacknife was completely confused about what they were saying. He had no idea of what happened. "Uh... who's.... Chad?"

"I am Chad. Nice to meet you sir." He shook Jack's hand with an unpleasant look. He wasn't too happy to see that Faith had brought someone into his house without permission. "Let me show you two to your bedrooms."

"Faith who is this freak?" Jacknife whispered into her ear. "Do not call him a freak." Faith walked up the long staircase and into a dusty bedroom. "Here's the young gentleman's room," Chad walked down the hallway to another cleaner bedroom. "And here's the young lady's bedroom." Faith entered and shut the door. "Don't look like a young lady. Not anymore." Faith sat down in a corner of the room sad and confused. "Why'd this happen to me?"


	3. Chad's Findings

Faith woke up and lifted her head off of her soft pillow. It was the softest pillow she had ever rested on. It was too early to wake up though. It was about 1:39 A.M. Her insomnia was making her insane. She decided to go downstairs to see if Chad was awake. Faith doubted it though. She walked down to the creepy basement that she was fixed up in. To her surprise, there was Chad.

"Chad? Why are you awake?"

"Too much work has to be done. And you?"

"Insomnia." Chad nodded his head to let Faith know he understood. Faith walked over to Chad who was frivolously working on something. "What's that ya got there?"

"Uh nothing." Chad quickly hid it from Faith. "Chad..... do I look like I'm..... scary?"

"Not in my eyes." Faith walked to a different counter than the one he was working on. "But.... what about in other people's eyes? What do I look like...... to them?"

"Do not worry. If it makes you feel comfortable, you can reside upon my house for life."

"Thank you.... Chad." Faith said to Chad. She meant it. Chad was something in her heart. Her heart made of all sorts of things such as metal and other liquids.

"Chad..."

"Yes?"

"I never told you my name."

"Excuse me?"

"My name. I never told you it. My name is Faith and..... I just wanna really thank you for everything."

"Your... welcome.."

"I mean, you must really have a heart." Faith sighed. "I wish I still did." Faith looked from Chad. He knew she was crying though. Chad walked up behind Faith and gave her a big squeeze. "Do not feel upset Faith. You will be fine."

"Thank you." Faith turned to face Chad. "Why did you save me?"

Chad paused. "When I found you, there was blood stains everywhere. My mother died and..... I couldn't stand to see someone dead. I saw my mother die and it was horrific. Seeing you dead hurt me. That's why I decided to help you."

"I'm.... I'm touched."

"I'm glad you are." Chad brushed the small amount of hair out of Faith's only real eye. Faith turned from him and looked to the floor.

"What?"

"Chad.... you know it. Quit trying to cheer me up." Faith said sounding like she was going to cry.

"I know.... what?"

"I'm a MONSTER!" Faith's eye was full of tears and once she blinked all of it fell out. Chad saw her pain. "I'll never be the same again Chad! You should've just left me dead!" Faith tried to run off but Chad grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"You're not a monster. At least not to me. In my eyes, you're beautiful. No matter how much metal covers your body." Faith let out another tear before she leaned in to cry on Chad's shoulder. "A kiss is exactly what I want from you but its exactly what I can't get."

"Its fine. Believe me." Chad lifted her head and the two kissed. It wasn't good enough for Faith. But she knew the circumstances. Faith pulled away after about a minute. "Chad I can't do this."

"Why? Why not? Faith I love you. Just tell me if you don't feel the same."

"I... do but...."

"Then its settled. You're mine now."

Faith hugged Chad tightly. "I'm yours."


	4. A Disappointment

Jacknife was upset the next morning he awoken. Faith the SAME girl he killed was holding him hostage in some creepy looking mansion. Jacknife hated being told what to do or being forced to do something. He was always the one in charge. This never happened to him.

"I'm gonna get you Faithy."

Faith walked around Chad who was still working on the same thing from the night before. "Chad can you tell me what it is you're working on now?"

"No, Faith, I'm sorry. You can't see."

Faith sighed. "Alright." Faith walked over to another counter and looked at some of his tools. "So Chad, what exactly did you use when you tried bringing me back?"

"Several things, you wouldn't know any of the tools, and I had to throw them all away since, I couldn't reuse them."

"Oh." Jacknife stepped in the room. "What do you want?" Faith said giving him the evil eye. "Needa talk to you Faithy."

"Faithy?" Chad asked.

"His stupid nick name for me. I'll be back K babe?" Chad nodded and smiled at Faith and she walked off into the large living room which looked more like a living room for the dead. "What Jack?" Jacknife said nothing and he swung his fist at Faith. Faith dodged the hit though. This continued to happen until Faith realized,

_"If he punches me, he'll get his fist hurt and nothing will happen to me!" _Faith didn't dodge his hit and Jacknife swung at her metal face. Blood leaked from his hand and he realized Faith was getting smarter. Jack pulled out a knife and stabbed her chest. Faith erupted in laughter. "Ah ha, ha, Jack. Funny. Thought that would work huh?" Jacknife just sat there confused. "I can't win can I?"

"No worries, Jack. I'll give you a second chance. But the next time you try to kill me like this, you're a dead man."

"Will I be brought back like you?" Jacknife said getting smart with Faith. She didn't like that and punched him hard in his face. She then looked down to see a strange liquid oozing from her chest. She had no idea of what it was and that frightened her. Faith ran straight to Chad.

"Chad! I think something's wrong!" Chad ran towards Faith and looked at the liquid. "Nothing is wrong. It is fine. This is your blood that flows only through the metal."

"I'm scared....."

"Don't be. Its fine." Chad leaned in and pecked Faith's lips softly. "Chad... do you really think I'm..... beautiful?"

"Of course I do." Chad kissed her again. "But... I don't feel...."

"Faith I'm yours now. What you look like to other people doesn't matter."

"Thank you Chad." Faith gave Chad a big hug but not too tight so she wouldn't hurt him. "Chad.... I'll never be... normal... will I?" A tear ran down her face. Chad could see her pain and he felt it too. Chad looked to the floor disappointed. "I'm... I'm sorry.... Faith I just.... I couldn't bring you back to a completely normal form..... but.. if someone is willing to die for you..... and give you every organ your body is missing... you should be at least near normal."

"OK Chad." Faith rested her soft side of her face on his shoulder. "But Faith...."

"Yes?"

"Whatever you do.. don't let ANYONE and I mean ANYONE stab your eyes."

"But... why? Why is it so vital it doesn't happen?"

" Well, one, I won't get to stare at your beautiful eyes and two, you have metal optic nerves connecting to your eyes. If your eyes get poked, the metal will go straight to your brain and the sensitivity will kill it."

"How come you used metal? I mean, you used metal on like every part of my body, why not use something else?"

"I had nothing else, I'm sorry." Chad looked upset and sad at the same time. The fact that he had done such a poor job bringing Faith back made him sad and angry at himself. "I'm sorry, I should've used something else. I was just so eager to bring you back I...."

"Its fine Chad. Just curious. But can I ask you something?"

"Is that not what you just did?"

Faith smiled. "How come you talk like that?"

"I've always been around people who talk like this, I'm just so used to it."

"Oh, OK. Just curious."

"Again." Chad smiled at Faith. She enjoyed seeing his smile. She wished her smile was as nice as his. Chad felt bad for her. She knew that. Faith couldn't do a thing about the fact the she looked like a cyborg and neither could Chad. Unless he gave up his life for her......


	5. The Tragedy

Chad sat at his desk confused and upset. It was 11:32 P.M. and the thoughts of what had happened this morning made him confused. All he wanted was to help Faith. The only problem was that he did a bad job of it.

Or did he do a bad job? Was it that Faith just wasn't appreciative?

No, no that isn't the case. Faith can't live in the form she's in. It makes her too uncomfortable. Chad's thoughts made him think.

_"What if.... what if I gave up my life for her?" _Chad grabbed a phone and dialed.

"Michael? Yea I need your help....... no its not this experiment its.. a girl."

SIX HOURS LATER

Michael appeared at Chad's house at exactly 5:43 A.M. He had no idea of what Chad was going to do.

"Michael,"

"Yea?"

"Kill me. Now."

"What? Why?"

"My.... my girlfriend... she needs my help. I brought her back but.. she's so self conscience of her appearance and the way she feels.... I hate seeing her this way. I'm giving up my life for her."

"Wow. I guess she means a lot to you. But... I can't kill you... you're my best friend..."

"Then I'll do it." Chad picked up a knife and stared at Michael. "When she wakes up, give her my heart, right lung and... left eye."

"Whatever you say man." Michael said sadly as he watched Chad stab himself in his left lung causing him to die. Michael walked over to his dead friend and just stood there. The sight of his best friend dead hurt him. He then took the organs from his body that Faith needed. In an hour, Faith came downstairs desperately looking for Chad.

"Who are you? Where's Chad?" Faith looked to her right and saw Chad's dead body on the floor, blood completely surrounding him. "What've you done with my Chad!"

"He killed himself... for you... he wanted me to.... he wanted me to transplant some of his organs to you so you could live." Faith stood back from Michael and looked over to Chad. "If you guys have the same skin type, I might be able to give you some of his skin too." Faith cupped her mouth with her hands and fell to her knees. "Chad. No. You didn't have to do this for me. I could've lived my life like it is."

"He wasn't convinced of that." Michael put his hand on Faith's shoulder. "Tell me when you want the organs... um.."

"Faith. And... I guess now." Michael nodded and began transplanting the organs to her body and in about four hours they finished. Faith was able to take everything she needed from Chad. This made her upset.

"I wish he didn't die...."

"I do too. Chad was my best friend. Seeing him dead is just... painful." Faith cried. "He was my... my boyfriend... I can't... he..." Michael hugged Faith softly. "He hated seeing you in that condition so.. he gave up his life for you." Faith cried even harder.

"He didn't deserve to die! He should've just left me dead! Why's he even mess with me in the first place?" Faith ran out of the lab crying. She stopped when she got to the living room.

"Jacknife?"

"Why are you crying so much? And you look... normal..." Faith just sat there sadly. Not a word could slip out of her mouth. "I get it. Chad killed himself for you huh?" Faith resumed her hard crying and cried on his shoulder. Jacknife slowly pulled out a knife from his back pocket and stabbed Faith in her lower chest. Faith collapsed on the floor in pain.

"Why... why did you...."

"Think of this as a favor Faith. All of your depression from your boyfriend's death would hurt you too much. I just ended it now. Don't even worry about thanking me."

The last thing Faith saw was Jacknife's evil smile. Her eyes shut and she died. Just like Chad.

**_MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA! For some reason I enjoy making tragic stories like this one. Heh heh heh. _**

_**1. I don't own Mirror's Edge or any of the characters unless you're talking about buying it in the store.  
2. Heh heh. Oops.  
3. I hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
